


New Tradition

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hank is really fond of connor, this is basically just all fluff, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hank comes up with a new Forth of July tradition.





	New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello & thanks for reading! If you’d like, please take the time to leave a comment and give me some feedback on this! It really helps!

This had to be his favourite holiday, Hank believes. The fourth of July gives him a reason to drink without anyone bitching at him for doing so— this day was made for him, no doubt.

 

In the past on the fourth, you could find Hank down in the outskirts of Detroit with some old pals from high school; drinking and smoking and setting off whatever fireworks they could get their hands on. But this fourth of July was different.

 

Hanks old friends have either moved away or passed on, but he did have a new friend. Androids were new to Detroit, just getting popular to have towards the end of 2036. They were first introduced to fit to the human needs. They were made to cook, to clean, to fill sexual pleasures.

 

That’s all they were good for, most people had said, but Hank couldn’t bring himself to believe that. The first time he had ever fully encountered an android was at work. He was partnered up with one, the newest model, RK800. He was quick and smart and Hank be damned if he ever admitted out loud that the android was handsome.

 

The android’s name is Connor and he stayed by Hank’s side at all times during work hours. He’d annoy Hank constantly, asking the most ridiculous questions and complaining about how horrible his diet was. And then when work was over, Hank would drop Connor off at the closest android resting station and not see him until the next morning.

 

Working with Connor for a year and a half after that had really opened Hank’s eyes. Hank had realised that Connor’s questions were asked out of pure curiosity and wonder, not to annoy him. He had also realised that Connor only mentioned how bad Hank was eating because the young android cared about his health.

 

Towards the end of 2038 is when everything changed. Androids became deviant and fought for their freedom. They won, unsurprisingly, and new laws were being passed for them and their safety. After the official bill was passed is when Hank asked Connor to move in with him.

 

They started up a routine together. On weekdays, they’d wake up at six o’clock. Hank would shower, Connor would make breakfast, and then the two men would get dressed and head off to work. They’d come home, undress, and then lounge around until it was time to make dinner. Connor used to cook alone up until recently when Hank suggested that he help. Then the two would eat and clean up together before heading to bed.

 

On weekends, they’d sleep in until noon; bodies tangled with each other more days than not. They’d get up, maybe go out for breakfast and coffee before taking Sumo for a walk together. They’d end up keeping their pajamas on all day as they lay about, watching the television.

 

Connor had become a part of Hank’s life in such a short amount of time. The thought of ever being away from the android sounded so foreign to him. He just couldn’t imagine it.

 

So, Hank decided to start his own tradition with Connor on the fourth of July of 2039. Hank had set up his old blanket (the one he knows that Connor loves) in his backyard and had set a basket filled with a couple of beers next to it.

 

He took Connor’s hand in his own, a loving smile playing on his pink lips as Connor’s artificial skin peeled back to reveal white. Connor had once told Hank that androids only do that when they really feel a connection with someone. Hank may or may not had cried over it.

 

He led Connor to the blanket, watching his LED swirl yellow as he tried to figure out why Hank had done this. The older man just chuckled, sitting down on the blanket before motioning towards the space next to him.

 

“Well, come sit,” Hank grunts out, grinning goofily as the android takes a seat next to him; still clueless as ever.

 

The sun was just setting along the bay, the light beautifully illuminating Connor’s skin. He looked so beautiful like this, Hank thought, so majestic. So human.

 

Hank had cracked opened his beers, drinking them slowly one-by-one to just give him a buzz. It was a good night, because Connor had yet to speak about his drinking.

 

“Lieutenant, we have been sitting out here for thirty-one minutes and twenty-five seconds. May I ask, what are we doing?” Connor asked, voice soft and filled with curiosity.

 

“Usually I’d explain to you, Con, but this time, just lay back for me, okay? And just look at the sky.”

 

In no time, the beautiful burst of different coloured lights filled the air. The first few were frightening to Connor at first, causing the android’s LED to flicker from yellow to red and for him to lace his fingers with Hank’s own as he squeezed his hand tightly; looking over at him with scared brown eyes.

 

Hank explained that they’re used for the celebration of their country’s freedom and that they wouldn’t hurt him as long as he didn’t get close to any, and Connor’s LED slowly turned back to yellow.

 

After a few minutes, however, Connor’s grip on his hand has loosen to a gently hold and his eyes were focused on the amazing sight of crackling fireworks that lit up the sky in front of him and his LED has been resting on blue. Connor seemed to not be able to look away from the mesmerising fireworks and Hank seemed to not be able to look away from Connor.

 

Eventually, the fireworks slowed down and the two just laid on the blanket in peace, until Hank couldn’t handle swatting away bugs anymore. The two stood up; Hank folding the blanket up as Connor picking up the empty beer cans and basket before the two head inside.

 

Sumo tiredly trudges over to them, pushing his head into Connor’s free hand to get the android to pet him. Hank puts the blanket away as Connor throws out the empty cans and puts the basket back where it belongs.

 

The two boys make their way into their bedroom, Sumo following at their feet. The strip down into their boxers, Hank sliding into bed as Connor puts on Hank’s DPD sweatshirt before joining him. Sumo jumps up on the bed, laying at their feet and happily falling into sleep.

 

Connor snuggles close to Hank, staring up at his partner with bright love-filled eyes, and Hank closes the gap between them in a gentle, passionate kiss just as the last firework outside was heard. They pull away from the kiss, Hank resting his head back on his pillow and Connor resting his head on Hank’s chest before the two fall into a peaceful, good night’s sleep.

 


End file.
